1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a tact switch module executing a toggling flow and a power switching module including the tact switch module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a tact switch module executing a toggling flow which can control ON/OFF modes of power of a circuit, including the tact switch, by just a single touch, without continuously pushing the tact switch, and a power switching module including the tact switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tact switch is generally used to control functions of electronic products. The tact switch may be separately equipped on a main substrate as a single component, or a terminal of the tact switch may be equipped on the main substrate of the electronic products, according to a type of the tact switch. The former case is generally used when a size of the electronic products is so large that there is enough space for equipping the tact switch, and the latter case is generally used when a size of the electronic products is so thin and small that there is not enough space for equipping the tact switch.
A portable device (portable terminal) such as a mobile terminal, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), an MP3 player, and a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) terminal tends to be slimmer and lighter in order to improve portability. Accordingly, for a switch for users' operation, the tact switch is quite suitable for the tendency of the slimness and lightness of the circuit in the portable device.
However, there is a disadvantage in the tact switch, in that the user is required to continuously push the tact switch in order to switch ON/OFF modes of power of the portable device since the tact switch operates to maintain its connection only when the user continuously pushes the tact switch.
Thus, there is need for a new tact switch module, which can switch ON/OFF modes of the power of the portable devices by just a single touch without continuously pushing the tact switch, can contribute to slimness and lightness of the circuit, and can contribute to convenience for the user.